The Prince of Farming and his Almighty Quest
by Queeny4001
Summary: Yes, in this story our Ryoma is a farmer. More shock/more horror! Follow Ryoma as his life is thrown upside down as he's forced to rescue his wife while at the same time become Japans No.1 Farmer. Over-zealous narrator included! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi one and all, and welcome to my 2nd fanfic. YAY!

Anyway, this is nothing like my first story. All characters are of the same gender but tennis is no longer the main focus of their amazing skills. You may have guessed what they are good at by reading the title, and if you haven't guessed yet... it's farming... yes... think, Harvest Moon (which is a game I love playing!) but with the PoT characters. It's an Island of Happiness and Fun all the way!

As you read you well see a lot of characters going Out Of Character (OOC) but you'll discover why, e.g., you'll understand Sakuno's OOC manner in chapter one, and really, can you blame her?! I will also be sticking to all the original characters. There will be no girls' team, no long last brothers/sisters/cousins/step brothers/step sisters/and people twice removed! Unless it's Ryoga!

I wrote this on a whim but I intend to continue along side Shyness in the Boy. I will be going back and forth in the story adding bits of detail because it's that undeveloped in my head, and whatever else I feel to add.

So, let's see if it's any good!

**Disclaimer:** If _Prince of Tennis_ belonged to me and not _Takeshi Konomi_ it would clearly be called the Prince of Farming!

**

* * *

Chapter One**

On this humble summer's morning, on the cold and wintry side of Tokyo, lived a humble farmer and his meek wife who loved each other very, very much. When they exchanged their humble marital vows before the entire Kingdom and Village, nothing but bliss descend on the peaceful Kingdom of Seishun. And since then all their days have been filled to the brim with love, hugs and sugary goodness.

But not all was to remain well with the peaceful village and Kingdom of Seishun. When the sun rose early that day our humble farmer, Ryoma Echizen, rolled over to see his beautiful wife, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sakuno watched Ryoma while he slept. When he faced her, her amazing smile greeted his cute-little sleeping face.

"Morning Ryoma-honey." She whispered and edged closer to him hoping for a morning kiss.

Ryoma blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared at his beautiful wife.

"Who the hell are you!" He groaned.

Sakuno jumped up and yelled. "Not this again! I'm your wife Ryo-chan!"

Ryoma rolled over and covered the blanket over his head. "I don't remember marrying you. Could you get out of my bed."

Sakuno threw the covers off the two of them and grabbed his left hand. "Look Ryo-chan, this is your wedding ring. You've worn it for five years!" She told him earnestly.

Ryoma face twisted as he stared at the slim gold ring adorning his small left hand… How could this be true? He sat up. He didn't remember ever getting married? But why else would he be wearing a ring? Why else would he agree to be in bed with this girl?

"You mean we got married when we were seven?" He said, a little disgusted with the whole concept.

"You're so mean Ryo-chan." She sobbed lightly. "You always torment me with your lack of interest. Do I have to keep reminding you everyday that we've being happily married for many sugary-coated years?"

Ryoma didn't bother look at her. He wanted to fall back on the messy bed and go back to sleep. It was too early for him.

"Well," Sakuno crossed her arms. "a woman doesn't marry a boy for five years and not know hold to deal with him. I'll make your breakfast. GO WASH YOUR FACE!"

She pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with an almighty thud. Sakuno skipped out the room leaving her confused husband wondering what happened… Did he go to Mo's last night, get drunk off his face and possibly forget the very meaning and purpose of his life? He rubbed his hand through his dark green hair and scrambled to his feet. No, he remembered what he was doing last night. He was at home… but doing what? Maybe he was at his parent's house with his cousin… but the images were so vague… Oh forget it. For now, if things were as Sakuno said they were, he'd listen to his so-called-not-so-meek-and-humble-wife and go wash his face.

Once in the bathroom Ryoma looked at his face in the nicely cut mirror. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He drew off his pyjama top and looked at his muscles. At least they were there. He tested his flesh. How did he get so muscular? Was he a sports player? Maybe. He did feel an essence of sporting ability travelling though his veins.

"No… that can't be right." He thought to himself. "I'm definitely not a farmer… or married."

"What was that sweetie!" His ever-mindful wife questioned as she passed the bathroom.

"I said-"

"If you say it again, I'm going to get mad." She said sweetly but the threat was very much alive in her words. "Hurry up and come to the kitchen, I've made your favourite Ryo-chan."

Ryoma spun the hot tap and laved up his hands with soap and washed his face. He hoped - Ryoma hoped with every cell on his skin that once the soapsuds washed off his face, someone else would be staring back at him, and if not that, then some clarity would come to him. Nothing happened except his own sweet, shiny face staring back at him. When he blinked, his reflection blinked. When he sighed, the mirror image sighed back… Everything remained the same… hmm. He put on his tunic and a part of white and red shorts.

Ryoma dragged himself out of his cute bathroom, down his cute corridor, through his cute living room, pass the cute dinning room to enter the cute and steamy kitchen. Sakuno had her back to Ryoma once he entered. She prepared breakfast like she said she would.

"Sit, sit. I'll give it to you in just a minute."

He didn't feel too encouraged when he saw thick, black smoke ascend from in front of her… really, what did he expect. Anyhow, he made his way to the tabletop and waited to get his food. He glanced around. His cute kitchen, apparently, was a nice shade of brown, a warm shade of brown. Fresh fruits and vegetables stuck out of the cupboards and the fridge. In a box beside his so-called wife was the left over bits from the vegetables that she would throw out. Ryoma's strength was sinking quickly until his large brown eyes saw three gold trophies in the dining room display unit. A hope lit in his soul and he sat up and asked his so-called wife where those trophies came from, hoping she would say he was a sports sensation, because it felt so right!

Sakuno glanced over her shoulder at the trophies and frowned. "Oh, you don't remember that either? It's a good thing you're married, you'd forget your own name if Takeshi Konomi-sama didn't make you the protagonist."

Ryoma blinked twice. "What?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember. While I was here keeping the house nice and clean for you, you decided on your own that it was a good idea to leave your newly-wedded wife in the cold regions of Tokyo to enter some silly farming competitions in a strange place." She placed her index finger to her cheek and stared up as she tried to remember. "A-Merry-Car… Oh, I really don't have the strength to remember, but you went there for three whole years Ryo-chan. I had a kitten you know! I was so mad with you that I was beside myself. And then, you came back to me with those three things and you said you were titled the Prince of Farming and that made me instantly forgive you for your stupid, uncaring nature." She turned back to her cooking a little happier.

Ryoma's frown could have hit the floor. "I'm a prince?"

Sakuno chuckled. "Oh, you're not just any prince, you're the Prince of Farming and that makes me very happy Ryo-chan. How else could I put up with all your forgetfulness. It makes me happy to endlessly tell you the same story over and over again."

Yikes! Ryoma was sorry he asked. Soon enough Sakuno placed his favourite dish before him with a cup of fresh, cold milk and a napkin. She put all her love into making his breakfast and so sat in front of him wanting to watch him eat his food with delight like they used to do when they first got married. Ryoma peered down and could have heaved at what he saw. Why was it black? He looked up at her slowly and kindly asked what it was.

"Why, it's you're favourite Ryo-chan!" She smiled that sweet smile of hers.

"This is not my favourite food."

Sakuno looked down at it and laughed shyly. "Well, it is a little burnt, but I still want you to eat it. Please, Ryo-chan. If you eat it you can tell me what I did wrong, can't you? For me?" She fluttered her eyelids slowly.

Ryoma's gaze slide to the left. "I don't have to eat it to know it might kill me…" He grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll eat all of it because it thrills me."

She handed him his chopsticks. "You humbly receive this meal." She said for him, because they were husband and wife; two had become one.

Ryoma's shaken hand took the chopsticks and poked at his food.

"So-erm, do you think you could tell me who I am?" He asked, anything to keep that food from going anywhere near his mouth.

"Of course, you're Ryoma Echizen, my beloved husband who I'd been chasing for so long. Your lack of interest meant I was chasing you for a whole year before I was able to finally corner you. Since you came back from… erm… A Leery Spa-"

"You mean, America?" He corrected her.

She giggled. "I was close. Anyway, since you came back from that other distance, country you continued farming and decided that you would enter the National Farming competition in Japan. I was so proud of you that I asked the King Of Seishun to give us a large piece of land so we could enter the competition together."

Sakuno jumped off the stool to throw the curtains open to show Ryoma the fruits of his labour. To his bafflement there where hundreds of fruit trees and crops as far as his big ol' eyes could see. He turned away and took a mouthful of his food. Tasted good.

"Isn't it marvellous Ryoma-honey. Whenever I look at this I'm able to forget all your boyish flaws. How is the food?"

He picked a twig from between his tooth. "Mada mada dane."

Sakuno dusted down her frilly pink apron and adjusted her frilly blue dress. "Say that all you like, you've still eaten most of it." Sakuno leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As she turned her long ponytails whipped him in the side of his head. Of everything that he had forgotten, somehow that part of his life he remembered clearly. Once she walked away he wiped his cheek. There was something about that peck on the cheek that was familiar to him too.

"Oh, I forgot to feed the baby." Sakuno gasped and went for the top cupboard.

Ryoma gasped too and his food went down the wrong pipe. He choked loudly and washed it down with the milk. He slammed the glass down, wiped his teary eyes and turned to his so-called wife. "When did this happen!"

Sakuno turned to him quickly, releasing the cupboard door handle. "Don't tell me you've even forgotten your son!"

Ryoma nearly feel off his chair. "I don't even know where babies come from and now you're telling me we have a child. I refuse to believe this is true!"

Ryoma saw Sakuno's teary face. Maybe he had gone too far. She burst into tears. "How could you deny your gorgeous son. I won't forgive you!" She stormed out the room and tripped down the steps as she left the house. Ryoma didn't know what do to. Should he follow her? Maybe he should follow her? Yeah, he decided he'd go after her and try apologising… but he didn't really care. He continued to sip on his milk and nibble at his meal. If she really were his wife, she'd come back.

No sooner had Ryoma thought that thought did Sakuno burst into the house with their bundle-of-joy in her arms. Ryoma ignored her, but it did cross his mind that she just brought their so-called-son from outside. Sakuno marched right up to her husband and presented their son to him.

"Look at him, look at the son you chose to deny. He's a horrible daddy isn't he Ka-chan."

Ryoma gulped, feeling uneasy right down to the pit of his stomach and his heart. He pulled back the blue blanket to find the face of this boy but only saw a small black nose and whiskers. He pulled it back further to find a brown face, brown paws and a creamy, furry body.

Ryoma flicked an unimpressed look up to his so-called wife. "This is Karupin."

Karupin jumped out of Sakuno's arms and into Ryoma's lap and purred with pure delight.

"See, how can you deny that face Ryo-chan?" Sakuno continued.

She held her hands to the side of her cheek and wiggled left and right at the sight of Ryoma and Karupin sitting together. Ryoma stroked Karupin's ears. "Next time don't substitute 'pet cat' for 'baby boy'. There's a huge difference you know."

Sakuno brushed it off and took up Ryoma's empty plate and put it in the sink. "I did say I had a kitten didn't I..." She signed and changed the subject, blushing in the process. "We hardly spend any quality, adult time together. Sometimes I wish we really did have a baby…"

Sakuno turned to face Ryoma only to find he had fled the scene. She hit her hands down on her hips. "Really, that boy. I should send him back to his mother's place." She glanced out the window to find Ryoma was lying in the fields, not lifting a finger to water his plants.

After Sakuno washed the dishes, swept the floor, cleaned out the kitty-litter tray, polished the table, dusted the curtains, prepared lunch and cookies, washed the clothes by hand, washed the windows, made the bed, cleaned the sink and wiped the mirror, she stepped out the house to give her husband a hand with the crops. Where she left Ryoma lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds two hours ago, that's where she found him. She shook her head and told herself over and over and over again that she loved him.

She really did!

Sakuno bend down and rocked Ryoma awake. He eased open one eye and caught sight of her.

"Who are you again." He yawned.

Sakuno's eyebrow twitched but she smiled all the same. She handed him a hose and ordered him to water all 300 apple, orange and chestnut trees, 100 lemon and lime trees, 50 water melon plants, pumpkins, egg plants and kiwis, 500 corns, tomatoes and onions, 3000 carrots and potatoes, the 25 lavender bushes and wheat fields. She wanted the grass cut, the weeds pulled and she also wanted the winter crops to be planted for when the real winter weather settle over Tokyo. And she didn't even tell him about tending to the animals.

"Aren't you going to help me, Sakuno?"

She giggled and took to her feet. "How can a hopeless girl like me even think to help you, The Prince of Farming? I'd do nothing but slow you down Ryo-chan. Plus I just remembered that today is the day I go visit the King's advisor. You wouldn't believe how much we have in common. And look, I even baked some cookies for us to eat." She started down the garden path. "Bye Ryo-sweetie-chan! If I'm not back in six hours, assume the worse. After all poor Tomo-chan and An-chan befell a nasty misfortunate two months ago while foolishly assuming they were invited to the King's chambers. Well maybe if they were married to the Prince of Farming they would have gotten one… they must be so lonely. Tee hee! But I have a feeling I'll be okay! See you soon Ryo-chan!" She waved to her beloved husband and left him dangling a dripping hose in his hand as he scanned over his so-called-crops and orchards.

Karupin trotted over to Ryoma and meowed questionably. Being the owner of this precocious feline, Ryoma slowly began to understand Karupin's way of communicating. Ryoma glanced down and gave Karupin an answer.

"Sod this." He said once Sakuno was out of sight. "I'm going to Mo's. If you want Karupin, you can water the crops for me."

"What-Meow!"

And with that sweeping decision, our humble farmer made his way to his best friend's pub with a desire to find out what could have happened to his memory.

* * *

**…tbc…**

**A/N2:** Well that was fun. What's really going on? **Chapter two**: Ryoma goes to his humble friend Mo's place to clear things up.

Thanks for reading, more to come! (^_^)/

Love it or hate it, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's slowly taking shape but needs more planning. Anyhow, here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** If _Prince of Tennis_ belonged to me, and not _Takeshi Konomi_ then Echizen's weapon of choice would be a rake. (randomness)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Having abandoned the chores Sakuno ordered him to finish and ignored the responsibilities that earned him the great and marvellous title 'Prince of Farming', our humble farmer walked south of his farm for half an hour to find the local pub that belonged to his best friend Takeshi Momoshiro.

Ryoma, on his journey, slowly believed that maybe this was his life, maybe he was married to Sakuno and he did live in a cute house with several acres and a son a.k.a. Karupin, but something just didn't feel right in his humble soul. Once he stepped on the cobblestones of Mo's Pub he decided his older friend might know the answer.

Ryoma stepped into the depressing building and peered around for his friend. Alas, he saw nothing but men with no future, no goals and no desire to live.

"Morning, dad." Ryoma greeted.

"Shuddup… I used to be the greatest farmer in all of Japan. The Samurai of Agriculture they called me. Then I had _you_!" His, erm… once successful father mumbled in a less humble way...

Ryoma walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the worn stools. His stomach started to grumble. Breakfast was returning. It was nothing a shot of *Jack Daniel's couldn't fix!

"Momo-san. Are you in there?" Ryoma called.

He tapped his fingers down on the bar top as he waited for the barmen to show up. From a small door hobbled Momoshiro, the owner of the place, but even he was a little downcast. Oh, he was so unhappy with life at the moment that he could have drunk back a bottle of sake in all of his dismay. With his walking stick in one hand and a cloth in the other, he made his way over to his good and humble friend.

"I'm not humble!" Ryoma protested to an unknown force. "How's it going Momo-san?"

Momoshiro dropped the cloth on the bar and grabbed for Ryoma's dark blue tunic. "I pour my heart out to you yesterday and you have the cheek to remind me of my sorrows today?"

Momoshiro had the look of a man who wanted to break down and cry… again, apparently. He took up his cloth and started to wipe the spilt ale while hobbling left and right.

That was uncalled for, Ryoma thought as he eased back into his seat and adjusted his tunic.

"Why have I forgotten stuff?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro crossed his arms. "That's because you lack interest, so much so that you can forget anything from five minutes to five years. Your poor wife deserves better."

Ryoma sighed. "So she really is my wife?"

Momoshiro could have whacked Ryoma on the head with his stick if he wasn't already on the verge of falling over. Instead, he hung the damp cloth on a rack and slumped down on the bar. His once shiny purple eyes were now as dull as a squished blackcurrant, rotten like a blueberry and sad like a man who whom lost at a game called love.

"I miss An-chan." He blubbered. "If only she listened to me, she wouldn't have foolishly gone to the King's palace."

Ryoma remembered his so-called wife mentioning someone's name. This An-chan was a love interest of Momoshiro, but she had enough common sense to say no to his proposal, and now she may be in serious danger. Unfortunately, Momoshiro was in no fit condition to chase after her or rescue her. Ryoma didn't remember having this conversation yesterday.

"Hay, Momo-san, give me a drink while I'm here."

Momoshiro shook his head. "Sorry Ryoma, after you got drunk off your face yesterday the King gave me a letter saying there will be no under-aged drinking in his Kingdom. He doesn't want his civilians getting careless."

"What? So there's an age limit? To what?"

"You gotta be fourteen, Ryoma, fourteen."

"Darn it. And I really need a drink."

"How about *J2O? It's freshly made and just as overpriced?"

Ryoma slumped down on the bar. "Fine, I'll have the orange favour."

"That'll be 515 yen."

Ryoma parted with his money to enjoy a flat drink with 0.05% alcohol and a straw. In a pub, it just seemed so wrong to not drink a strong spirit that made you forget your so-called perfect life. Ryoma resented that and wished to have words with the King of Seishun.

"So, how are things Momo-san?" Ryoma asked again.

Momoshiro shook his head. He asked himself why he was a friend with this boy. "Didn't you hear me? An-chan is missing. I haven't seen her pretty face in two months!"

Ryoma popped the straw out of his mouth. "I'm not talking about An-chan, I'm talking about you. How are you?"

Momoshiro rolled his eyes. "I am _sad_ because _An-chan_ is not _here_. Will you listen when people talk to you? Listen!"

"Enough about you. My… I mean, Sakuno kept going on about me being the Prince of Farming. How did that happen?"

Just as Momoshiro was about to whack Ryoma over the head, a scruffy looking boy hovered beside Ryoma. No one heard him open the door and no one really saw him walk through the pub to sit at the bar. He drew his cloak off his head and a miserable, expressionless face was revealed. His stringy blue hair dusted over his neck and he sat between them without a care. Ryoma and Momoshiro looked at each other. Momoshiro took it upon himself to shoo the boy away but the mysterious boy refused to move.

He turned to Ryoma bitterly.

"Your wife is in danger."

"What?" Ryoma said.

"I said your wife is in danger."

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." Ryoma turned away.

The mysterious person paused. "Aren't you the Prince of Farming?"

"…No… no, I'm a humble dog trainer."

The boy paused again and mumbled to himself. Momoshiro asked the person to explain who he was.

"I am Ibu Shinji, the messenger from the Fudomine clan, on the cool side of Tokyo where the cherry blossom's fall all year round… very annoying… and messy, but beautiful nonetheless."

Momoshiro leant on the bar. "I know of that clan. So why are you here?"

"It has been two years since Master-Kippei has heard from the young Mistress."

"And who would that be?" Momoshiro asked.

"I got word that Mistress An worked in his crappy little pub with a three-legged owner. I'm guessing that would be you… I don't know why she wanted to leave. Her life was so much better within the clan… she had many suitors, but she chose his hellish and cold village… the Master didn't want to upset the young Mistress and allowed her to live her life… but I feel that I should intervene." He glanced up and saw the confused looks on both their faces. Shinji merely looked ahead. "Where is Mistress An?"

Momoshiro stared at Shinji. "Why do you want to speak to her? How do I know you're not some paid hitman?"

"I just said that I am a messenger from the Fudomine Clan on the cool side of Tokyo where the cherry blossom's fall all year round."

Momoshiro screwed up his lip. "I don't trust you, I just don't."

Shinji slowly stood up. "I have done nothing to earn your distrust… why are people so stubborn… aren't I important enough to be taken seriously? Maybe that's why Master Kippei made me messenger…" He sat back down and stared down at the bar.

"Yeah, anyway, It might be a little hard to see An-chan right now." Momoshiro told him.

Shinji flicked a look to Momoshiro and Momoshiro leant back. "What did you call our precious Mistress!"

Momoshiro waved his hands around in defence and fear. "Whoa! Wait! Slip of the tongue! Slip of the tongue!"

Shinji warned the two of them. "If you do no presence Mistress An to me I will call the clan to destroy the Kingdom of Seishun… only the cold side, the side that you live in."

"Hold on." Ryoma interrupted. "What was you talking about before, when you said that my w~… Sakuno was in danger?"

Shinji peered over to Ryoma. "I thought you said you didn't know her, so I don't see what it has to do with you."

"No, he knows her. Why don't you tell him Shinji-san." Momoshiro encouraged him.

"My message is only for the Prince of Farming and not a three legged man and a dog lover." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait! He really is the Prince of Farming. Tell him if his wife is in danger or not!"

Shinji stared at the humble farmer. He stared into Ryoma's eyes and searched his soul for the answer. Shinji found the truth within the farmer's eyes.

"I don't feel like telling him. After all he did lie to me, causing me to say more than I wanted and stayed here longer than I should have."

"How can we help you if you don't help us?" Momoshiro complained.

Shinji glanced at them with little interest. "I can summon my clan with just a secret word to destroy this place… though I don't think they would appreciate it much… they might be doing something in important so I won't… but don't think that I can't."

"Just tell us why his wife is in danger."

Shinji looked at them again. "Fine, I'll tell you, but if you're not the Prince of Farming than, young boy, you will not live to see… your… how old are you?"

"Twelve." Ryoma answered.

Shinji looked away again. "So young and so successful. That's not right. I'll have to pillage your farm one day."

"Yeah, take Sakuno will ya." Ryoma murmured.

"Can you get on with it, Shinji-san." Momoshiro shouted.

"Fine. On my long and tiresome journey to get here, I heard stories that another lesser clan to my own was looking to cause some trouble in the Kingdom and village of Seishun. As I continued travelling, young boys kept wailing that their girlfriends and wives were missing. The potters of Saint Red Nose wailed, the Milkmen of Yamabaki wished for answers and the… miners of Hyotei were too busy admiring themselves to notice. But it seems as if someone is kidnapping the fair ladies in the Kingdom, and your wife will be in danger, Prince of Farming."

"You mean Sakuno?" Ryoma had to ask again.

"Yes, the one you married five years ago."

"If they knew how useless she is, they would send her right back."

Now Momoshiro whacked Ryoma over the head making him choke on his drink.

"It does not matter, they will be after her, but I have yet to discover the reason why." Shinji said.

"No, she'll be okay. She's only a danger to herself so I have no reason to care - I mean, worry."

Momoshiro turned to Shinji. "You've delivered your message, you can leave now."

Shinji glanced up at Momoshiro again, staring long and hard at him enough to make Momoshiro uncomfortable. "Who said I was going anywhere? My departure is not your business. I still haven't seen Mistress An and won't leave until I do."

"She was kidnapped." Ryoma told him with no sense of sugar coating it.

Shinji paused. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you just say that girlfriends and wives were being kidnapped!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Mistress An is neither a girlfriend nor a wife, is she?" Was Shinji's finally question.

"No-you're right." Momoshiro answered quickly and turned on Ryoma. "Ryoma go home and see if your wife's there. If she's not, come back here and we'll figure something out."

"Don't wanna." He drank the last of his juice and pushed it away. Yuck! It wasn't satisfying at all. He could remember vague moments in his life that should really have stayed under the veil of a drunken hangover.

Momoshiro grabbed him again. "Echizen! Go home and wait for your wife and see if she comes back!"

Ryoma had no choice but to go home and wait. Momoshiro would surely bother him if he stayed in the pub for too long and with Shinji there, telling him of terrible misfortunes, he'd rather fall asleep in his fields… speaking of which, he still had to water them.

So off our humble farmer went back home to patiently wait for his beloved wife's safe return.

* * *

…**tbc…**

**A/N2:** Well Momo wasn't much help. That felt really short… oh well.

*Jack Daniel's: Very strong alcoholic drink. 40% ABV (Think rum or sake! Or vodka!)

*J2O: Orange juice that is sold in clubs and pubs for a stupid price. Somewhat exaggerated in the story! Comes in different flavours!

**Chapter 3:** Ryoma waits at home…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh, 4 months seem to have rolled by… what have I been doing since last time? Thinking, and writing my novel as well as doing Shyness in the boy, and also thinking about my Naruto fanfic. Need to fill in the gaps and all.

Anyhow here is chapter three (^_^)

**Disclaimer**: If _Prince of Tennis_ belonged to me and not _Takeshi Konomi_, Ryoma would have already married Sakuno to save her 178 episodes of trying to get noticed. Should I include the ova's, the live action movie, musicals and cosplayers!!? (over the top randomness!)

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Our denying-humble farmer went north, back to his farm and walked down the long dusty path to reach his main gates. He didn't see any benefit in going home so early in the day but if it would shut Momoshiro up for the moment, it was worth it.

He walked passed his large fields and orchards and saw that all and everything had been watered.

"Huh?" He thought. "Maybe Sakuno is home after all."

All was well! He walked closer to his cute home and saw Karupin waddling around with the hose in his mouth.

"Good boy, Karupin."

"Me-ow." Said Karupin, a little annoyed. He spat the hose out of his mouth and jumped up into his favourite tree, the cherry tree and watched over the farm.

Ryoma went on into his cute home and called out to Sakuno. He got no reply. He stepped into the kitchen and she wasn't there. He went into the living room, the bathroom and the bedroom but she wasn't there. Strange, but he wasn't to be alarmed. Sakuno has only been gone for an hour. When the sixth hours is up, he would think about raising any alarm.

Ryoma went into the fridge and took out a husk of ponta. He sat at the kitchen tabletop to have a sip when he saw three shadows outside the window. He carried on sipping his drink and went to investigate. He pulled the curtain back.

"GOOD MORNING ECHIZEN-SAMA!" Three booming voices yelled through the open window and nearly made Ryoma jump out of his skin. He dropped his husk of ponta to the floor and choked on his drink once more (he was strangely prone to doing that!)

"I'll clean that up for you Echizen-sama!" One of them with a high pitched voice called first.

"No, for it is my duty to take care of Echizen-sama." The taller one uttered.

"Wrong, both of ya! For I have four years more experience than either of you. It shall be my pleasure to clean up Echizen-sama's misfortune."

Despite their declaration of assistance, none of them moved an itch to help their choking master. Once he finished hacking up over his floor, Ryoma composed himself and stared out the window.

"Who the hell are you three paupers?"

"Echizen-sama," The flamboyant one spoke. "we are your most trusted servants."

"Has he forgotten again?" The high-pitched one wondered.

The taller one nodded agreeing with his friend. "Sounds as if he has."

"Get off my land!" Ryoma ordered.

"Anything for you Echizen-sama!" The flamboyant one said and was about to jog away when the taller one grabbed the back of his tattered, orange waistcoat. He lost his footing and fell backwards.

"Wait… something doesn't seem right." The taller one said.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and went to pick up his husk of ponta.

"What's wrong." The high-pitched one asked, stepping closer.

"He's never asked us to get off his land before. Usually when he's drunk off his face, he asks for our names."

"So do you think something awful has happened?"

The flamboyant one, who is better known as Horio Satoshi scrambled onto his feet and slapped the taller one on the shoulder.

Mizuno Katsuo rubbed his shoulder and leant into the window to call to Ryoma. "Echizen-sama, are you sure everything is okay? Did you drink too much this time?"

"Dunno." He murmured with the husk by his lips.

"He answered! All is well!" Katou Kachirou cheered and Katsuo and Horio cheered too. "Now to help Echizen-sama."

The three agreed but they didn't move. Ryoma wiped his mouth and asked the three of them why they weren't helping him.

"We cannot set foot in the house unless you beckon us to, Echizen-sama." All three answered at once.

Ryoma felt the sleeve of his tunic slip of his shoulder. He asked himself if he should clean up his own mess? He glanced down to the once clean wooden floor and saw the orange liquid seeping out into a large puddle. He glanced up at his so-called servants.

"What should I say?"

"What you normally say, Echizen-sama." They all waited patiently.

Ryoma slowly closed his eyes. Did he really hire these morons? They were as useless as Sakuno… maybe she did it while he was away in America. Once she got back he would have to question her on other weird things around the house.

"What is it that I normally say?" Ryoma pressed them.

"Well if you don't know Ryoma-sama, we can wait until you do." They told him.

He screwed the top on the husk and decided that he would wait for Sakuno to come home. At least that hopeless girl was good at cleaning the house. He left his three best servants to figures things out for themselves so he could get a quick nap. He flopped down on the pink and green floral sofa and stared up at the grandfather clock ticking-and-tocking away. It was only seven-thirty-something in the morning… he rolled over and closed his eyes… Sakuno would definitely come home… he won't have to go on a crazy quest to look for her…

Meanwhile, back at Mo's pub, Momoshiro was having serious talks with his chef, Takashi Kawamura that he was likely to leave as soon as Echizen came back if the news was to be bad. The bar braced themselves for Echizen's steadfast return.

* * *

Time does fly when you're sleeping, and Echizen decided to wake up late into the evening. Karupin was sitting on his stomach staring angrily at him. Echizen yawned and turned over, forcing Karupin to jump off but he didn't move away, he sat on the floor staring up at his master.

"Meow-meow, meow~!"

"No Karupin, the world isn't flat, it's… some kind of 3D shape…"

Karupin frowned. "M…meow." He walked off to get some food."

Echizen sat up and ruffled his hands in his hair. He plum-forgot what he was doing and turned to the grandfather clock to see the time… six-forty-something-pm. Having just woken up his head was spinning horrible. He dropped back down on the sofa, clutching his hands to his face and moaning in pain. It was as if his precious sleep was giving him another hangover.

"Sa… Sakuno-chan… can I get some water?"

He thought his sleepy state was slowing down her reply so he called to her again and nothing was said.

"Sakuno-chan~!"

He waited and only the sweet sound of silence travelled into his ears. He sat up and looked around. No candles were lit or lantern burning. The house was dark. He kicked his legs off the sofa to go and light a candle. On his way to the kitchen his slipped on some water on the floor.

"Damn, those morons." He mumbled to himself and fumbled for the kitchen draws. It was a while before he found what he was looking for. He struck the match and lit the candle. Three shadows still remained by the kitchen window. Echizen continued upstairs to check if she was sleeping in bed or in the shower.

"Sakuno-chan… are you up here?"

He got no reply. He blinked. Maybe… hopefully his beloved wife was safe in the realms of sleep. Something flooded around Echizen's body. Something he had only felt once before. It was a feeling, an emotion. With the hangover completely gone he knew what it was… It was that same feeling that harassed him while he was away in America… could it be the reason why he went down on one knee and asked for her hand in.…

"Of course not, why would… why would I care about that yucky stuff." He lied to himself.

To remind true to his character he went into the bathroom, washed and got changed headed into his bedroom, blew out the candle and went back to sleep for the night.

But his sleep was not peaceful, for how can he sleep in peace when the Kingdom of Seishun was at an unrest. He tossed and turned, stretched and scrunched up in his bed before throwing himself on his back and finally falling to sleep.

* * *

It was a new summer's morning over the cold and wintry side of Tokyo. Our humble farmer slowly opened his red eyes to stare painfully at the ceiling. He turned to face Sakuno's cute and meek sleeping face but saw nothing. That emotion flooded though him again growing stronger and wilder, so much so that he had to sit up and face the facts. He reached down and touched the empty space where her body should be and signed.

"That hopeless girl has gotten her self lost… I better go find her."

Thus beginning our humble farmer's almighty quest.

* * *

**...tbc...**

**A/N2:** Hmm, it's working… Ryoma's feelings are coming through but for **Chapter four**: The team of two make their way to talk to the King of the Kindom of Seishun!


End file.
